


As Cold As You

by eyefornana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyefornana/pseuds/eyefornana
Summary: Its been a century. Maybe Jeno is ready to accept the fact that he would never be the same (and that's not just because he is vampire) but he is a vampire and he lost the love of his life.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	As Cold As You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aokilovesjaehyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aokilovesjaehyun/gifts).



"And this," the woman stretched out her hand. Her smile was still the same as when she greeted Jeno for the first time, “...is the famous _Womb_. Of course you've heard about it."

Jeno's eyes widened at the place that he visited for the first time. But he quickly pulled himself together. He had heard a lot about _Womb_ , a magical and extraordinary place that holds an even greater miracle. It was buried thirty meters underground, damp and cold and with almost no oxygen. But no one bothered to insert air in that place. Their _customers_ usually don't need much oxygen and after all, they took good care of their eggs. Sunlight and oxygen are one of the eggs' enemies.

“…We provide thousand eggs every year to fulfill the high demand from our beloved customer. Of course we're offering you the best eggs we have. Here,” the woman asked Jeno to go deeper into the place.

They walked on the bridge-shaped rock. The eggs has transparent shell and shining bright like a diamond in the middle of the darkness surrounding them. The eggs were big (the woman said that the diameters were two meter or more) and hanging from the sap that attached to the unknown ceiling. Inside the eggs, there are various figures, ranging from animals (mostly the extinct ones) to humans of various ages.

They arrived at an island in the middle of that place. The eggs moved around them once Jeno was right in the middle of the spell circle.

"Look, its reacting to you."

Jeno was silent, knowing very well that the circle neutralized his mood to be able to see his deepest desires. He had heard all of this from Donghyuck before, who managed to bring home a werewolf named Mark from here. It was Donghyuck who forced him to come and introduce him to the girl who was now accompanying Jeno.

"Oh, interesting." A few moments later, the eggs stopped moving. The girl smiled at the eggs that the spell circle chose for Jeno.

"You can take a look," she advised.

Jeno hesitantly stepped closer to the edge of the island, where eggs filled with figures immersed in thick liquid seemed to be sleeping naked in various poses. He passed two figures of blonde haired girls, a tailed teenager, to an adult man with whiskers.

"Anything that you likes?"

Jeno wanted to order the girl to shut up. He is in one of the most serious moments of his life where he finally gives in to not only Donghyuck's whining and Renjun's pout, but where he will choose someone he can live with. _Forever_.

As a vampire, Jeno has gone through more than a century: fifty years traveling alone and getting used to animal blood even though it erodes his superhuman abilities. The last seventy-five years he has spent with his pack that lead by Johnny Suh in a luxury mansion on lonely hills. He likes the pack because they all act like family rather than an army of soldiers, making them open to other creatures such as werewolves, fairies, and furs. Jeno found the same age friends there, like Donghyuck and Renjun. Among his pack, he's the one who doesn't have a mate. He preferred to hanging out with Donghyuck until ten years ago Donghyuck brought Mark from the same place he's going now.

"We're good bro, but just bro. You know what I mean? I need someone that I can bang or can bang me. You hot and anything, but we're not into each other." Donghyuck said as when he told him that he's going to _Womb_. As one of the youngest members, Donghyuck likes to teach Jeno how to speak like _his_ generation and teases Jeno's pronunciation for being too stiff.

As one of the oldest packs, they have known _Womb_ for several centuries. Johnny was even one of the boards that governed _Womb_ 's regulations for two centuries until he got bored and decided to become a dentist for humans. He also found a mate from _Womb_.

Jeno thought they were indeed a lonely creatures but initially ignored this considering that it was an inevitable fate once you became a vampire. Jeno left his beautiful and normal life once he transformed. Travel around the world on foot across man-made borders. He didn't know why it was so natural at first, but now it's so suffocating.

He saw Mark and Donghyuck transforming every full moon and running together around the forest looking for prey such as deer and bears. He had heard Renjun and his boyfriend for three centuries, Lucas, whisper to each other in the back garden gazebo about the events they were going through and what kind of life they wanted to live in the future. He smelled the reek of sex in Johnny's room every time Ten visited.

“You're the youngest here, Jeno. But you're not even _that_ young anymore,” Ten said once upon a time when he saw Jeno sitting at his window every night. Ten looked at him sadly before leaving. Ten's words imply that he is not too young to have a mate, so there's no harm in considering Donghyuck's advice.

Nobody knows that the reason Jeno has become so introverted is because he is too young to move from his human life. The normal and beautiful life with-

"Its that all?" Jeno interrupted his own reverie and asked the woman behind him. One or two eggs caught his eye, but not enough to make him stay and feel like living with them forever.

"We could try again if you're not–" the woman did not continue her words. "Oh, sir. You haven't see that one."

This time, Jeno turned around and followed the woman's index finger. Jeno stepped onto the egg that was floating a little high on his right and approached it. In it, huddled the body of a young man hugging himself like a baby in a mother's womb.

"I think its your age," the woman said.

"Can I see the face?" the young man's body was attractive. The bones were slightly protruding but the skin was beautiful and clear as glass. Jeno could see the veins on his back. His fingers were long and Jeno imagined he could grasp them with his hands. He's not too small either.

Slowly, the arms that was hugging the knees unraveled. The body seemed to bloom in an egg and Jeno felt himself dying for the second time when he saw that face that was fast asleep. _No, it can't be_ , he said to himself.

“Oops, he has some birthmark on his rib. Do you like that? But I think its pretty."

 _I love it_ , Jeno wanted to reply. But his voice caught in his dry throat no matter how much he recognized the birthmark, the face, the body. He had known this body and adored his birthmark with all his heart.

_“There are no words to describe how much I love you. I could fly to the sky, take so many stars and hang them upon your eyes yet it still doesn't enough. I love you, eternally."_

The spell that chasten his life (and death).

-

The car that carrying Jeno stopped in front of his mansion. He was greeted by Donghyuck, Mark, Johnny, and Doyoung.

"How was it, Jen?" Donghyuck asked enthusiastically. Mark who was holding his hand held him from jumping towards Jeno.

"You look tired, Jen," said Doyoung, one of Jeno's closest person in the pack. That statement can't be underestimated considering that vampires (especially Jeno) don't tire easily.

“Excuse me. Should I put it on the living room?" came another voice behind Jeno. Their attention was diverted to the woman who had accompanied Jeno since he was in _Womb_. Next to the woman stood two men carrying a large coffin.

“Oooh! Its here! Its here!” Donghyuck tugged at Mark's arm happily. Johnny nodded and the men walking passed them and placed the coffin in the middle of the large living room.

"Very well," the woman bowed to all of them. "Pleasure to meet you all." Her eyes glowed towards Mark and Johnny before turning and leaving. The car whistled away.

Doyoung held Donghyuck who was jumping up and down, a sign that he was very excited because he didn't expect Jeno to bring home a mate from _Womb_. He, Mark, and Renjun were worried that Jeno would not find anything in _Womb_ , which according to Donghyuck means _the end of the world_.

"Do you want me to open that, Jen?" Johnny asked calmly.

Jeno nodded faintly, making Johnny and Doyoung look at each other worriedly. Jeno is quiet and wary, but this is the first time they see Jeno looking a little… scared and nervous.

Johnny and Mark came closer to the shiny brown coffin. With a snap, they removed the lid. Frost floated out of the coffin. Johnny and Mark backed off, back to Jeno's side. Nothing moved for a moment. Only Mark and Donghyuck's sighs filled the room until they saw a hand holding the edge of the coffin.

"H-hello?" came a low voice from the bottom of the coffin. Nobody answered until they finally saw a pair of eyes staring at them curiously from the chest. "I've w-woken up?"

_Its him._

_Its really him._

"Can we approach you?" Johnny asked, looking calmer than the others.

The man nodded, looked at Johnny with his round, clear eyes. Johnny nodded and approached him slowly.

"I'm Johnny. What is your name?"

“Wait, do you have a–a blanket? I'm–I'm cold."

"Sure." Johnny pulled the blanket that was lay on the couch. Jaemin received it with trembling hands and covered his body which was still emitting ice steam.

"I'm-I'm Jaemin. Na Jaemin. Who do I–” Jaemin gulped, still can't believe he was awake. "How long I–uhm."

“Easy there. Do you want to stand up?"

Jaemin nodded weakly and Johnny helped him to his feet.

“And to answer your question… no, its not me. Jeno is the one who woke you up." Johnny pointed at Jeno who was still stunned.

 _Familiar name,_ Jaemin thinks. "Oh?" he then turned his gaze to the figure that called 'Jeno'.

But a second after he met the blonde haired man with undercut and the formal suit, he gasped and covered his mouth with his hands.

“Wait, what. You know him? You two know each other?!” exclaimed Doyoung who read Jaemin's mind.

"Oh, no, I'm–" Jaemin grab the front of Johnny's jacket until his legs could no longer stand up. He was unconscious in Johnny's arms.

"Fuck," Donghyuck spits. He didn't know what happened, but quickly ran ahead of Johnny who was carrying Jaemin's body.

Jeno was still in his place, didn't move an inch even though his eyes were teary now. He closed his mouth and held back the sobs that suddenly came out. Mark and Doyoung grabbed his shoulders. Their eyes filled with concerns. Never, for once, they see Jeno's tears. He always seemed well-mannered and wary. It looks like Jeno lost all of his control today.

“Jeno, are you okay? Oh, shit. Jeno,” Mark took the tissue in the middle of the table and handed it towards Jeno.

Jeno could only shake his head. His hands shook and he felt his body grow colder, colder than usual. As a vampire, he has no heartbeat or blood flow in his body. He bet if he had all of that, he would pass out like Jaemin because his heart exploded.

"Calm down, buddy," he didn't realize that he was holding onto Doyoung's arm for life. Johnny and Donghyuck are back and now panicking to see Jeno's condition.

“I'm sorry but… t–that's him,” Jeno tried to explain in the middle of his tears.

“Jeno, calm down. We're not gonna go anywhere." Donghyuck stroked his back.

"That's him, Johnny." Jeno ignored Donghyuck and stared at Johnny right in his beaded silvery eyes. "That's my Jaemin." Jeno dropped his body and let the tears flood the floor.

-

Jeno was 21 years old when a young and inexperienced vampire attack him on his way home. The vampire sucked his blood but with the rest of his resistance, Jeno managed to make the vampire angry and left without completing his task. Jeno's consciousness was taken away and he woke up three days later feeling dizzy.

His muscles felt excruciatingly sore, as if he had just done an incredibly grueling exercise. His throat was dry and he was _very_ thirsty. With what remained of his strength, he got up and sought for help. The image of the attack that had hit him wandered through his head vaguely. He fell down when he saw a small lake and got ready to scoop water by hand. But when the water touched his lips, he felt his tongue rejecting the refreshing taste of the water and no matter how much he took a sip of water, his throat was still dry and his head was still spinning.

 _I'm gonna die_ , Jeno lying on the side of the lake. He didn't recognize himself because now his skin was much more sensitive to anything he touched, his vision was much sharper, his hearing was able to pick up on all the subtle movements around him, and his nose could even smell the density at the bottom of the lake. He didn't know how long he lay until he saw a deer on the other side of the lake, drinking water quietly. His instincts worked fast and suddenly the deer was in his arms. Jeno sipped his blood dry and he was stricken with great satisfaction.

But when he realized what he was doing, Jeno winced away from the deer carcass. He washed his hands which were covered in blood and saw his reflection on the surface of the lake.

Silver. His eyeballs were silver and her skin was as pale as snow.

Jeno stayed away from the village to seek an explanation of what had happened to him. Weeks later, he met an inland tribe who had certain views about him. The chieftain quietly explained everything he knew about vampires to Jeno.

“You need to move on. You'll cause harm to your beloved."

So that's what Jeno did. For the last time, he returned to his house, tidied up all the things he needed and then met someone who meant a lot to him.

Jeno would never be able to forget Jaemin's face when he first saw him approach Jaemin's house in the middle of the night. Jaemin came out of his house and rushed to Jeno.

“Jeno! My love!" they could get chopped up if Jaemin's family caught them right now, but Jaemin doesn't seem to care. Jeno too. He hugged Jaemin tightly and Jaemin flinched with Jeno's cold body temperature.

“Are you sick? Love, you're freezing!" Jaemin regrets that he didn't bring his night coat to cover Jeno's body. But Jeno shook his head.

"I'm fine, love. I'm sorry."

“I've been worried sick,” Jaemin cried in Jeno's arms.

For a moment, they hugged each other tightly.

"Where have you been?" Jaemin asked.

"Away. I need to think."

"What? Why?" Jaemin looked up at Jeno and Jeno took off their hugs. Now he could see Jaemin's figure clearly. His hair, thin body, eyes that held millions of stars, his cheeks were flushed, and his lips… lips that were parted and red as blood. Jeno wanted to save every inch of Jaemin's body in his memory. He loved Jaemin so much. It doesn't matter they have a dozen people who are against their relationship.

"Jaemin. I have to go."

"Where?" Jaemin grabbed Jeno's hand, but Jeno shook his head and clenched his fist. He couldn't think clearly with Jaemin in front of him, especially now that all of his senses were working many times sharper than the average person. He could see between Jaemin's hair and smell the coffee that Jaemin drank every afternoon.

"You don't need to know."

Jeno's answer stunned Jaemin. His mouth opened and his eyes trembled with fear. "You don't want to bring me." That fact popped into his head.

Jeno shook his head and Jaemin clung to the front of Jeno's shirt.

"Please, please bring me with you. I can't–Jeno, I can't live without you. You can't leave me here. I don't want to live with my parents anymore. They knew–they knew about us, Jeno. Please let me go with you, my love. Please."

"Jaemin, I can't." _I don't want to hurt you. Especially not now when I want to suck the life out of you._ Jeno still couldn't control himself. He had to leave now before the scent of Jaemin's blood took over him.

"Why?" Jaemin sobbed as Jeno let go of his hand. Jeno's touch was different from usual. So cold and solid. Jaemin seemed to be facing a wall.

"I don't want to be with you. Not anymore." The lie just flowed from Jeno's mouth, but he couldn't help himself. He really needs to do this to save the love of his life.

Jaemin was startled to hear that. He did not expect the lover he loved with all his heart to return after being away for weeks and chose to leave him. In all his life, he never thought Jeno would ever say that to him. They have a strong relationship and planned a future together after running away from Jaemin family. Their love is unquestionable.

"Jeno..."

“Stop it, Jaemin. Listen, you need to live your life. Marry the girl your parents wants you to marry. Forget me. I don't deserve you. We're not meant to be together."

"But I love you..."

"I'm not! So stop crying and go." Jeno's words felt like a continuous stab in Jaemin's chest. His tears flowed more profusely and he tried to get closer to persuade his lover. Jeno threw away his hands, hard. “Fine. I'll go."

Jeno turned away, ignoring Jaemin who was calling out his name and waking up the whole house. Deafening his ears from Jaemin's heartbreaking scream was a tough effort but he pulled himself together and ran away until his body was engulfed by the darkness of the night. He stopped near a tree, weeping while leaning his body.

 _I'm sorry, Jaemin. I'm sorry._ Never for a second he thought he would say that he didn't love Jaemin. How could he do that when Jaemin was the only reason he lived? Even with the gulf stretching between them, Jaemin never complained. He happily sneaks in the middle of the night to meet Jeno or trick his parents to go to Jeno's house, where they make love and spend precious time together.

But he couldn't tell Jaemin the truth. How could he say that the man Jaemin loved had turned into a monster? What's more, he is a monster that is dangerous to those he loves. He turned into a miserable creature who even thought to sip Jaemin's blood. Jeno cried, hating himself for imagining how delicious Jaemin's blood would be in his mouth.  
His ears could still catch Jaemin's roar and the voices of servants to Jaemin's parents trying to calm the young man.

 _Jaemin will be fine._ Jeno got up and shouldered his bag. He must be firm. For both of them. With pain raging through his body, he stepped away. This time it was slower, but steadier.

 _Its easier if I just die entirely,_ Jeno did not expect that even though all his organs functioned differently, he could still feel the pain that hit his heart.

-

Nobody made a sound after Jeno told him about his past life.

He first met Johnny at a busy night market. Johnny immediately recognized him and offered to spend the night. The night changed a week, up to a month and a year. Until finally Jeno joined Johnny's pack. But never once did Jeno tell his life as a human.

He knew Johnny was an activist of his time. He found Ten in _Womb_ after spent sixty years alone. Doyoung is a poet who is dying from an accident and is saved by Johnny. Renjun is a special case, where his vampire father marries an ordinary human. The woman died giving birth to Renjun, and Renjun grew up like a normal human being until he was 17 years old. His father gave it to Johnny to educate and control him. He met Lucas and turned Lucas into a vampire.

All of this became known to Jeno when he became Johnny's pack. But he told them nothing about himself other than the age at which he changed and that he had been traveling alone for fifty years. Johnny never digs into his past. All he knew was that it meant Jeno was in deep pain during his transformation and this story is proof of that.

"Jeno, you have to talk to him," said Johnny.

"What if-what if he hates me?" Jeno whispered, hoarsely.

“That's why you need to talk,” Donghyuck refrained himself from cursing. He is indeed Jeno's best friend, but for now, he feels the need to bring Jeno back to his sense.

"What if he doesn't want to–"

"You'll talk, eventually." Doyoung said. “You brought him here, remember? You must think that was a bad decision but for me, its just the true desire of yourself. You cherished him so much and you meant to meet him."

Donghyuck wanted to say that if Jeno wasn't willing to talk, they couldn't return Jaemin back to _Womb_. That means, they will release Jaemin to the outside world and Jaemin can end up with anything and with anyone. Wandering in the outside world after over a hundred years in an age-tight place is not a good thing.

Jeno nodded. Slowly he got up and climbed the stairs. Johnny, Doyoung, Mark, and Donghyuck stared at his back until he was lost at the end of the stairs and a door closed.

-

Jeno entered his room slowly.

"Its really you." But suddenly, a pillow landed on his chest. He looked up and saw Jaemin standing in the middle of the room. His hands tightly gripped the blanket covering his cold body but his gaze was burning.

“Jaemin,” it felt strange, saying a name that for a hundred years Jeno had never called.

"Don't call my name, I hate you!" Jaemin screamed.

Jeno deserves it. He nodded. "I know." He wanted to hug Jaemin and tell him how much he missed him. But Jaemin's gaze burned him alive, staring at all of his movements as sharp as an eagle.

"Why'd you wake me up? Why did you choose me?!" Jaemin exclaimed while throwing another pillow at Jeno. He was hurt. And still hurting.

Jeno hold back his tears and said, "I'm will explain it to you. Please hear me out, please."

"I was there to escape from you!" Jaemin's lips trembled and Jeno remembered the last night they met. Jaemin returned to the same state, but now he's full of hatred.

"Jaemin, I thought you live your life after I left."

"How can I?" Jaemin's voice turned soft, lumpy at the end of his throat. His tears began to flow. “How can I life after you left…” and that was all Jeno needed before he cut the distance between them and hugged Jaemin tightly.

“I love you, you asshole. I love you so much. I'd rather die but I can't die hating you… I can't. So I needed time. To forget how hurt I was. To leave the pain like you left me. I hope I could wake up in a different time and forget anything about you or loving you."

Jeno was unable to calm Jaemin down because he was also in tears.

“I was so broken after you left… my family threaten to disown me if I'm not gonna get better. I was so ready to die. So ready. I left my house and go to the lake. I hope I could drown myself and I did. But I woke up. A mermaid found me. She told me to go to the _Womb_ if I just want to disappear for some time and came back in another time. I did."

"I'm sorry, Jaemin," Jeno felt it was time for him to rectify all the mistakes he had done. “I lied. I didn't leave you because I didn't love you. I left because I was turned as a vampire."

Jaemin didn't make a sound, just sobbing on Jeno's chest. Jeno kissed the top of Jaemin's head. "I don't want to bring you any harm. I can't control myself that time. I want to drank your blood so bad that night I need to leave immediately. I'm sorry, Nana. I love you so much."

"Did you suffer?" Jaemin whispered.

"What?" Jeno looked at Jaemin, confused. “Did I…? Yeah. I suffered a lot. In fact, I'm suffering until I meet you now."

Jaemin wiped the tears with the back of his hand while nodding. "You deserved it."

Between his tears, Jeno laughed. Jaemin didn't change. Still the unique Jaemin and has a mischievous smile that made him fall in love. Again and again. "I know, love."

Jaemin returned to Jeno's embrace. His hands clung to Jeno, no longer wanting to let go of Jeno.

“Why didn't you tell me that you're a vampire that night, Jeno? I could still love you, you know. I won't stop loving you."

"That's why I have to leave in the first place," Jeno replied quietly. "I can't promise you anything, Nana. I'm still dangerous around human. I can't control myself. I'm afraid that I will hurt you or that you will leave me."

"Asshole." Jaemin looked up and flicked Jeno's forehead. Jeno's skin didn't change a bit, its Jaemin who was moaning because he felt he was flicking the wall. "Aw!"

“See? I didn't do anything and I still hurt you,” Jeno sighed dryly, kissing Jaemin's reddish finger. It felt great, looking at Jaemin and touching him.

"Stupid," Jaemin muttered, unable to hold his blooming heart seeing Jeno take care of him as usual. "I hurt more because you didn't do anything back then."

"I'm sorry, Nana. I really am." Jeno took Jaemin's hands and kissed the back of his hands in turn.

"You saw me in the _Womb_?" asked Jaemin.

Jeno nodded. "Can't believe what I saw... Until I saw your birthmark. Then I brought you home. Of course I won't leave you again."

“Good. If you left me again there, I will make sure to go to hell to kill you."

Jeno laughed again. His Jaemin is back.

"You don't need to. I'm here now."

"Yeah but I won't kill you now. I can't."

"Nana, I love you so much."

"I deserve a bouquet of rose," Jaemin sighed. Jeno smiled and hugged him tightly.

-

Johnny and his pack agree to ask Jeno to turn Jaemin into a vampire. They couldn't protect Jaemin as a human and Jaemin certainly couldn't just be released as an ordinary human. After all, this way Jaemin will completely become Jeno's mate.

When Jeno carefully brought this topic to Jaemin, Jaemin just stared at him flatly saying, "so, when we're gonna do that?"

Jaemin gets a long lecture from Johnny about vampires and the differences he will be experiencing after transforming. He only listened halfheartedly and when Johnny demanded that he needs to be more serious because they were going to undergo a sacred procession, Jaemin just brushed him off, “I have waited for more than a hundread years. Now I'm with my lover and I have the chance to be with him forever. You don't need to say anything about this, Johnny. I want this."

Donghyuck hissed laughing behind him. “ _My lover_! He truly speaks like Jeno, right, Markie?”

Jaemin only glared at him.

Following Ten's calculations, the entire pack left the mansion after a month to prepare Jaemin. The conversion process required precise control, and nowhere was the most secure but their mansion. There, Jeno will be able to control himself completely in order to completely transform Jaemin. Jaemin will also rest well during his transformation.

“Love, this is your last chance. If you say no, I will take you to any city that you want and you can live normally. Married, having children, jobs, and everything you always wanted." Jeno closed the door to his room, facing Jaemin who was shirtless on his bed.

"Yes, I wanted them all. But with you, Jeno. I don't want any of them if there isn't you in it. Now, please lets get to it because I'm started to think that you are proposing to me."

"Oh, do you want to get married?"

Jaemin groaned. “The process, Jeno. Focus, please."

Jeno laughed. In fact, he has laughed more in the past month than he has lived as a vampire in over a hundred years. With Jaemin around, he smiled almost all the time.

"Are you ready, love?" Jeno moved closer to Jaemin after making sure everything he needed was available around them. Johnny and Doyoung prepared the room so well that Jaemin didn't even shudder despite being shirtless. On the other hand, Jeno had to restrain himself when he saw the milky white skin in the sunlight spread across his face.

"As I ever be." They join their lips in a long kiss.

-

A week later, Johnny leads his pack back to the mansion.

Three days ago, Renjun offered to go back to check on Jeno and Jaemin. But an hour later, he came back with a hard face and almost cursed Doyoung who immediately laughed when he read his mind.

He didn't say anything other than going to Lucas.

"What on earth..." Donghyuck muttered. But he knew very well not to bother an angry Renjun.

"Lets say that... they're occupied," said Doyoung after his laughter died down.

“Ewh, poor Renjun's eyes,” Chenle chuckled.

“Can you imagine that happened on ONE time Renjun was try to be nice,” Jisung whispered.

“I can hear you! And that will be the only time I tried to be nice!" came a roar of anger from Renjun and Lucas' room. The others looked at each other while holding back laughter.

Only a week later they returned to the mansion. Nothing had changed other than that the place looked a little grimy as if uninhabited.

"They're going somewhere?" Dongyuck wondering quietly.

Doyoung went straight to the kitchen. He opened a large refrigerator that kept their blood stock from the human blood transfusion center. Half of their stock disappeared.  
"Uh, I don't think so. They're definetely here but I don't know..."

Johnny tell them to lower their voices before walking slowly down the stairs to the second floor. He saw Jeno's door was closed tightly. Slowly, he knocked on the door.

“Jeno? Are you here?”

No answer. So Johnny pushed the door open. He was immediately ambushed by a familiar scent.

“Hyung? You're back?" Jaemin answered in a hoarse voice.

“You can come in, hyung. If you're okay with… uhm."

Johnny entered the room. He saw Jeno and Jaemin who were lying on the bed. Jaemin's back coincided with Jeno's chest while a blanket covered their lower body. Jeno was hugging Jaemin tightly.

"You okay, bud?" Johnny asked.

Jaemin nodded while Jeno kissed the back of his neck. Johnny could see Jaemin's transformation going well. His hair was brown now, his eyes were red, and his skin was getting paler. He became so similar to Jeno. Johnny could see the traces of the two of them being harsh through the bruises along Jaemin's chest and neck.

"Have you drink?"

Jaemin nodded weakly.

"A lot. I hope you don't mind,” Jeno replied, referring to their blood stock in the fridge.

Johnny smiled wryly. "Of course I don't mind. Please have some rest and try not to at _it_ again while we're here. I know our rooms are soundproof but Renjun was pretty traumatized." He walked toward the door, accompanied by Jaemin's amused giggles.

"His fault." He could still hear Jeno's voice that was silenced by Jaemin's skin when he left the room.

-

When Jaemin and Jeno finally came out of the room a few days later, Donghyuck hugged them both tightly.

"Welcome to our pack, Jaemin," said Donghyuck.

"Thank you, Hyuck. Lets be nice for real now, shall we?"

“Unless you're talk like a normal 20 years old, no,” Donghyuck deadpanned.

"Asshole," Jaemin smiled, then turned towards Mark. “Hello, fellow eggs. You haven't told me how you ended up there but we have forever now."

Mark smiled and hugged Jaemin briefly. "True. Don't mind Hyuck, that's just sassy like that."

Donghyuck groaned to see his boyfriend and Jaemin quickly getting along. After that, Jaemin officially became acquainted with the rest of their pack.

“You know, I really want to see the city. The buildings, the clothes, the people…” Jaemin said as he was sitting on Jeno's lap in the park behind their mansion.

It was a peaceful afternoon.

Jeno who was kissing the nape of Jaemin neck was silent for a moment. Since Jaemin transformed, they haven't been apart for a second. They almost always sit on each other's laps when hanging out with their pack or kissing in the corner.

Jeno has never had enough of the new taste that Jaemin's lips offer. Because Jaemin is no longer eats human food, he can smell the scent of blood from Jaemin's breath and he is sure that Jaemin could smell his too. Their body temperature is same now and they don't need to be careful with each other anymore because Jeno can easily mandhandled Jaemin without feeling wary about hurting Jaemin. Jisung and Doyoung often _broke them up_ because they seem to be eating each other's faces _for real._

Their energy now are balanced and they can go hunting together. Renjun and Lucas gave up on asking them to hunt together because Jeno and Jaemin would separate themselves, find a place to make out and forget about their agenda. The presence of Jaemin in their pack also adding a new variation because he is the perfect pole to match Donghyuck's endless energy and sassiness.

“Lets just wait for awhile, until you get used to your new self. After that, we can go anytime we want."

"Can we pick the most beautiful city and they stay for like… a year or something?"

Jeno stared at him in amazement. "Do you think we can do that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Jaemin said steadily. “I wanna know the outside world. But I think I'll always want to go back here, though. You said that the city is big and full of people. Here, we can fuck everytime we want and I could scream my heart out."

If Jeno was an ordinary human, his face would have turned red now. He regrets letting Donghyuck taught Jaemin many things.

“Then lets stay here for now, hm? Until you don't want us to fuck anymore. Then we can go to the city."

“That's impossible, Jen,” Jaemin bit Jeno's nose lightly, making Jeno flinch a little. "I'll always want you to fuck me."

Jaemin smiled as Jeno's silvery eyes were perfectly rounded. "Always, huh?" He started kissing Jaemin's neck with his mouth open, letting his tongue brush Jaemin skin slowly.  
Jaemin changes his seat, stradling Jeno's thighs and rubbing his crotch with Jeno's crotch lightly. "Yes..."

"Lets go somewhere else, my love." Jeno easily stood up, let Jaemin cling to his body and ran into the forest.

From the terrace of the house, Renjun groaned to see them.

“Stop it. They're on the honeymoon phase!" Doyoung defending the couple.

They were all enjoying the afternoon facing the large windows that led to the garden.

"Its been eight fucking months!" Renjun exclaimed, hysterically.

"Yeah, you can't relate because you're always on that phase with Lucas around," Donghyuck rolled his eyes, resting his head on Mark's lap.

"I do a better job controlling it," said Renjun.

“Not to be on the Renjun side but true. They're fucking with open door yesterday. I had to cover Jisung mouth and closed the door." Chenle replied. The others laughed at that.

"But I'm glad. Jeno looks happier. He's so much brighter and seems in love." Mark opened his mouth as the laughter died down.

In a matter of months Jaemin was with them, they had forgotten how lonely and quiet Jeno was before.

"The power of sex," said Donghyuck lightly.

"That supposed to be 'the power of love', Hyuck."

"That's Celine Dion's song, Doyoung."

"Its 'Doyoung-hyung' for you, Hyuck."

"Yeah, yeah, old man."

“Can you guys just like shut the fuck up? I really want to see the sunset here,” Ten protested.

"You can still see that tomorrow, Ten," said Doyoung.

"Unless its raining tomorrow," Donghyuck responded.

"It's summer, dumbass."

"Have you ever heard about summer rain, boomer?"

"How can you survive this?" Ten whispered while holding his head.

Johnny smiled and hugged Ten tighter.

“We survived the World War, baby. Of course I can bare with this."

Ten just humming sweetly.

The sun is now setting behind the mountains. For the first time, Johnny felt the pack was complete. Though he could hear Jaemin's sigh and Jeno's moan somewhere. He knew they had a fantastic afternoon.

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday! I'm sorry I was late, huhu. I was ready to post this yesterday but something came up and I ended up posting this now. Thank you for being one of the first people that acknowledge me and appreciate my work. Thank you for spreading happiness on my timeline and fulfill my daily needs of nomin and kindness. I hope you well always and I hope you like it.
> 
> And for you too, readers! English is not my first language so please spare some mistakes >,<


End file.
